


When I Can't Think Of A Name Except Vermish!

by WannabeEgirl_Ellie



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeEgirl_Ellie/pseuds/WannabeEgirl_Ellie
Summary: Jack takes Alpha's hide locker from where Alyssa said it would be and leaves it at the entrance of the den. Vera seems to be the only one worthy. Wonder what's going to happen because I am kind of making it up as I go along!
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 44
Kudos: 72





	1. Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonnenreigen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenreigen/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm SO EXCITED! Sorry if there's any spelling errors, but hopefully not because I've got autocorrect on, and I like to think I'm an alright speller. This is about Vermish from The Order, because I ship them and love them sooo much!!! 😁
> 
> From mainly Hamish and Vera's perspective but I Might add a little from some other people, depending on what mood I'm in...
> 
> In this story line the make-out session when he had 'something big to show her' never happened, just because it flows better and was a bit sudden.

When Jack brought in the hide locker, Hamish had to admit, he was impressed. Not only had Jack just seen his girlfriend, Alyssa, die, but he had had to carry her all the way to where ever he went AND bury her body. They still didn't know where to put Alpha's locker, because the basement was full of all the other lockers, so they ended up just leaving it in the entrance of the den. It didn't matter anyway, because anyone who stayed there was either already a werewolf or they weren't worthy. The champion of the hide had to be a good leader, no not just that, but a born leader, a True Alpha (Teen Wolf reference ya no 😉),and they certainly didn't know anyone like that, except maybe Vera, but she never came to the den anyway.

The next few days, he had been seeing more and more of the Grand Magus. Ever since she lost her magic, she had been looking more and more drained, like there had been a black hole that had opened up in her soul, and was sucking out everything good in her. It was times like these that he felt so utterly helpless, so he tried to cheer her up, by getting her a drink or saying something he knew would make her laugh, well they usually would anyway, but these weren't usual times. So, one particularly hopeless evening he decided to confront her."Vera, you know you can't keep on moping around like there is nothing to live for anymore, right? One way or another, eventually someone is going to find out if you keep acting like this!" Normally she would have chided him for confronting her in such a manner, which is honestly what he expected her to do, but she just sat down at her big, oak desk and replied with,"I know. But really, it doesn't matter whether I act like this or any way other, they're going to find out no matter what I do or how I act! And what am I going to do then, huh? Magic is all I have - had, and now it's gone. What would you do if the only thing you'd ever known had suddenly been stripped away from you, and you were supposed to act like everything was okay! Even when you know it's not, and that you could be dead at any moment!"On Hamish's terms, this was actually progress. She had hardly said a word to him in the past days, so this was a step up. Then he realised what she had said and raised an eyebrow. " You realise you used some _powder crap_ to wipe my memory, completely making me forget that I was a WEREWOLF for God's sakes! I mean, how do you _forget_ that you're a werewolf? I'm pretty sure that's something I would remember!" As soon as he said this he immediately regretted it, for surely even a Vera that was not herself would definately still not appreciate being talked to in such a manner. Though, when she heard what he had said, she seemed to sink even lower into her chair. "Wow," she thought aloud, as though he were not there at all "I'm a selfish bitch!" Then she seemed to have once again realised that he was in the room, and demanded, "How do you stand me?!" He was completely caught of guard by this, so for a bit he just looked at her like a complete idiot, before replying, "You're not selfish, you just haven't had to care much about anyone else. It's a human right to want to feel safe, and if you don't feel safe with other people around you, then you keep them away. Apparently, even if that means wiping their memory with some scopolamine or whatever."

He really was too nice for his own good, Vera thought with a strange feeling she hadn't felt in a while. That's why it took her a while to recognise. But when she did she knew that she had felt it in a different form. Like how a mother feels the incessant need to protect her child. Now, though she felt like she needed to protect him from everyone, including herself. She didn't know why she felt this, or when it had started, but she couldn't stop. Which is probably why these next words tumbled out of her mouth before she could catch them. "But I do care about someone else, even if I don't want to, I do!"

She then looked up at him with such intensity that he felt his throat closing up. He crouched down so that they were face to face. He could hear her ragged, uneven breathing, see the faint tear streaks on her face, smell the sweet but sour smell of her perfume that made him think of sweetened plums and fresh blackberries (inspired by Bayliss and Hardings' Midnight Plum and Wild Blackberry, I just love the scent so much) that he just loved so much. "Who?"

It was the simplest question, with the simplest answer. Who? You. But she struggled to get the words out with his hot breath on her face, those warm sea-green eyes looking into hers, genuinely searching for an answer, but not wanting to look too deep, for fear of invading her privacy. So, when it was decided that she wouldn't be able to say it, she did something else instead, something so unthinkable and so unexpected that she herself had not thought she'd be able to go through with it. She kissed him.

Hamish had never thought he'd be lucky enough to be kissed by her. Vera Stone, the iconic, bad-ass bitch, opening up to him so much, and if that wasn't enough, kissing him. It seemed to last in a different time period, taking a minute, an hour, half an hour? It was impossible to tell, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to live in this moment, the here and now, when Vera was kissing him, and he was kissing Vera, and he was everywhere, and he was nowhere, just with Vera, alone but never alone, because they were together and that was all that mattered.

Even when the kiss had finished, she had felt Hamish's lips lingering, not sure what to do. If he had felt a tenth of what she had felt for him in that moment, he would have been on cloud nine, but she had been on cloud nine then risen up higher and higher, until she could no more. She looked into his eyes, dark with desire, the pupils dilated, and saw what she had felt reflected right back at her. So he had felt it too, she thought, distantly wondering when she had swung her arms up around his neck but not really caring, because it didn't matter, none of it mattered, only her and Hamish.

*******************************

After the kiss his phone had buzzed, alerting him of some terribly-timed, very unwanted texts. Vera had laughed and told him he should probably answer it, it could be important. She was probably right, but he liked the way her arms hooked nicely around his neck, how they just seemed to fit there, like they had always been meant to fit there, and that now they were whole, he didn't want to leave, for that is probably what the text was about. But when Vera eventually detatched her arms from their decided new home, he didn't protest, only reached into his back pocket and fished out his phone. He unlocked it and saw the messages. He had had to read and reread them before they finally began to make some sense (his head still spinning from the kiss), well except for Randall's, they never made sense:

15:43 Jack: Hey, Hamish get over here, we need you, it's urgent🔪🌗🙀💔

15:43 Randall: Dud, dod Kacl yepl tiu, qe nred hoi, if's lile msjod urhemt☠️☠️☠️

15:44 Lilith: The dumb-asses translation: Dude, did Jack tell you, we need you, it's like major urgent😈

15:44 Gabrielle: Oh, come quick, it's like, an emergency, we need your help!! 😭😰😤

He wished he hadn't read the messages, because Vera was right. It was important, at least to his pack it was. "I've got to run, my pack needs me." he said disgruntledly. "Well, I guess you should probably go then." Hamish was pretty certain that he could detect more than just a little bit of disappointment. He quickly brushed his hand lightly across her cheek, got up, and before he knew it he was on his way to the den. 

******************************

When Hamish arrived at the den he ran to the door, yanked it open and rushed inside. "What happened?" he almost shouted in his haste to find out what had happened that was so urgent he needed to leave Vera. "Great! You're here, we were going to end up killing each other if you hadn't arrived!" Randall also almost shouted, mocking Hamish for his loud pitch. Jack snickered and Lilith glared at Randall for disturbing the quiet. "Okay then, what's the problem?" Hamish asked worriedly, the idea that it wasn't so urgent as they made it out to be quickly dawning on him. It was Jack that answered first, "We couldn't decide what pizza we wanted!" This was the last straw for Hamish, "YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!? I RUSHED ALL THE WAY HERE SO THAT YOU COULD DECIDE SOMETHING THAT WOULD BE JUST AS EFFICIENT AS BEER PONG!?" They all seemed taken aback by this abrupt outburst, Hamish included. "Oh right, why didn't we think of that, its literally our answer for everything!" There was a chorus of agreement, even From Gabrielle, who had only joined their ranks a few weeks ago. "Anyway, why are you so pissed off, like this isn't the first time we've done it, you should be expecting it by now Hamish!" retorted Gabrielle, "Unless..." she gave a wicked smirk and looked at him with inquisitive eyes. Gabrielle was always the smartest of the pack. He tried to look as confused as possible, as though he didn't know what she was asking. This only seemed to confirm her suspicions, as she looked at him smugly. Dammit, he could never hide anything from her, he cursed himself inwardly. "Unless what?" Jack questioned, clearly not following. Lilith, though apparently was, "Unless, he was doing some... Extracurricular with the Grand Magus!" she wiggled her eyebrows and cackled, a wicked grin on her face. "If you must know, I was doing some after-school work with Mr. Krowchuk!" He said angrily, now on the defensive. "And anyway, I've got papers to mark, so, goodbye!" And he stormed off, no longer caring what the emoji's Jack had sent could've possibly meant. Right now, he didn't care about anything except how pissed off he was. And Vera, he always cared about her. The way her hair always seemed to be perfect, even in the harshest winds, as though the world knew she was perfectly imperfect, and that she needed to stay that way. The way her bright red lips were always in beautiful harsh contrast with her pale, fragile skin. And there were also newer memories, like the way she had subconsciously chewed on her bottom lip after she had kissed him, or the way her elegant, delicate arms had swung up around him, trapping him in with plums and blackberries...


	2. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera and Hamish...  
> Vermish...  
> That's all you need to know.

Vera had been thinking about Hamish a lot lately, and it was driving her crazy! She didn't think she'd ever felt this way about a guy and, she had to admit, she kind of liked it. She liked the sleepless nights where she actually had something to look forward to in the mornings, opposed to the sleepless nights she had spent thinking about how powerless she was without her magic before Hamish. Hamish made her feel safe and powerful, always asking what she wanted or needed, and always giving it. But then, it wasn't a one-way thing. She was always asking him the same, of which the answer was usually her, which she'd gladly give any day of the week. They had a way of doing things that ensured their relationship was never found out. Tundra's hearing made sure they were always well prepared whenever someone barged into her office. Which they did. A lot. It was VERY annoying. But her office wasn't the only place she thought she could be with him. They often spent nights together, usually at her place, but sometimes at his apartment. She could often be found in his apartment though, as her house no longer felt safe since miss Drake and Salvador had each individually broken in without a trace. Which is why it was odd when he texted her to meet him at the den. And on a Saturday? She agreed, though, because there must have been a reason. It was probably Temple business, she thought, why else would he be telling her to meet him?

********************************

When she arrived, she got the strange feeling she was being watched. After checking that she wasn't, she decided she was just being paranoid,and walked up to the door. She knocked and found it was already open. Maybe they kept it open because they knew she was coming? Anyway she went in and called for Hamish. Then she heard a noise coming from outside and turned around. From behind her she heard something that sounded like a door creaking, or a chest opening. By the time she realised what it was, she was too late. She dropped the handbag she had brought with her. "Shit!" Then it went blank.

As Hamish came down the stairs he knew something was up. He had heard her voice. Or maybe he had imagined it. But he had definately NOT imagined the scream that came afterwards. "Guys? Guys! Randall? Lilith? Jack! Gabrielle! VERA!?" The last shout came out strangled. Then he saw her handbag. He rushed towards it, not even noticing the open locker. He knew the bag belonged to Vera even before he reached it. He'd seen it with her enough times. Plus it smelled like her perfume, sour but sweet, kind of like her. Ugh, why was he getting so distracted! He needed to concentrate! That's when he finally noticed the hide locker. Or just locker, considering there was nothing in it. Then he realised what had happened and said the exact thing he had heard Vera say. "Shit!"

********************************

Jack, Randall, Gabrielle and Lilith ran through the door when they saw Hamish running. Something had gone wrong. Jack could tell this because Hamish didn't usually carry a handbag with him when he ran. Let alone the Grand Magus'. When he was through the door he knew what was wrong. Gabrielle ran right into him as he abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Not cool, Jack!" she sounded pissed off with him, but he didn't care anymore. She followed his line of vision and saw what he saw. So did Randall. But it was Lilith that said what they were all thinking. "Shit! Shit! ShitShitShit! I told you guys this was a terrible idea! And now we've got an angry werewolf Magus on the loose. And an equally CONFUSED handbag-carrying werewolf following her!" 


	3. Explanations

Vera woke up to the sound of Hamish calling her name. It seemed to be coming from all around her, which confused her even more. Where was she? When and how did she get here? Then she saw the blood. There was so much of it that she hadn't even known she was naked! Then a voice in her head answered all her questions, only it wasn't hers. It was someone, no something, called Alpha. He had seen her worthy, of what though? He had taken her over momentarily, but how though? His answers only seemed to raise more questions, which only caused panic. Vera liked to know things, so when she didn't, it was an odd occurrence, and odd occurrences were usually bad. So she did the only thing that seemed plausible to her. She called out for Hamish. And so he was there.

When he heard Vera's voice he knew he was close. He just wasn't sure where it had come from. So he waited a little longer, and sure enough it came again, so he followed it, chasing it right to its source. When he saw her, she was in a right state. Her hair was bloody and matted, her red lips dry and cracked, her fair skin was caked in mud and blood and her feet were hardly visible through all the scratches and grazes. It was none of this, though, that made him run even faster towards her. It was the look of confusion and panic that she could no longer keep from her face.

When he arrived, Vera couldn't help feeling some relief. He always had a way of making things seem better than they were. She wondered if it showed on her face. It must have, because he scooped her up, almost cradling her in his arms, still holding her handbag in one hand, and started to explain. 

He started off with telling her that she was the first one who had come into the den that was worthy. He still didn't know _why_ she had come into the den, but he'd figure that out later. He then started to tell her what exactly this meant. He tried to beat around the bush as much as possible, but there was no subtle way of saying it, so he just got straight to the point. "Vera, you might not want to hear this, but, you're a werewolf now..."

His voice trailed off into a soft hum, but for once, she wasn't really paying attention to that. She just felt so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. She remembered swearing and then blacking out, and then she wakes up naked, covered in blood and a voice in her head named Alpha. Normally she would have been smarter, but the only thought she had been thinking, was to find Hamish. And he had found her.

Her reaction wasn't what he had thought it would be. Instead of screaming, shouting, or even crying, she just lay there, looking up at him with those big, Hazel eyes that he just loved so much. "Vera? Vera, are you okay?" He didn't know why he had asked her, she obviously wasn't, but she said "I'll live. How are you, though? Are _you_ okay?"

When she asked him, he laughed a little and said he was fine, that _she_ should be the one being asked those questions. But she didn't really feel like talking about how her throat felt raw and scratchy, how her feet felt like they were going to fall off, her skin felt like it was going to tear if it was stretched any more. She just wanted to know about him. About how _he_ was, and if _he_ was okay and _he_ felt alright. Because if he was alright, then she was alright.

********************************

While Jack wondered what to do, Lilith was busy screaming at Gabrielle for sticking up for Randall, who was shouting at Lilith for shouting at Gabrielle, who was shouting at Randall for sticking up for her while Lilith shouted at her for sticking up for him. It was a weird sort of love/hate triangle that seemed to make all the sense in the world, whilst making absolutely no sense at all.

"Guys, guys, guys! Can we all stop shouting at each other and just figure out what to do with Hamish's phone?! Please, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere!" he stated, for once making some sense. "Well, why don't you ask Randall, he _is_ the one who got us into this mess!" Lilith said evenly, using her most persuasive voice, as though this would make it sound like a half- _decent_ idea. Jack stopped Gabrielle from definately saying something about how Lilith had agreed and been the one to _get_ the phone by talking over her. "We all decided to do it, so we've all got to take responsibility. Everybody think of a place to hide his phone, Randall, go!"

"Umm, his room?"

"No, he never leaves it there, the bar!" Gabrielle was definately one of the smartest in their ranks, but it was still surprising that she knew this. "What, how else am I going to get his car keys? Do you really think I'm going to take my car out to all the crappy places you want me to go! No Way!" Randall was about to ask where those crappy places were as Jack left the phone at the bar, but then Hamish walked in, carrying a bloody, dirty and limp Vera Stone.

*********************************

"Someone get some spare clothes, _please_ , it's _much_ more helpful than just standing there." Hamish snapped as he layed her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, positioning himself so that no-one else could see her as he did so. When he turned around Lilith was gone, apparently in search of some fresh clothes. "Does anybody know why she was here?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb her. There was a chorus of "no"s from the remaining knights, which just seemed to anger him, because he'd known them long enough to be able to tell when they were lying.

Gabrielle could tell Hamish knew they were lying. Well, he knew the boys were, anyway. She would never get caught lying because she did it do often, and had perfected the skill, which, in all honesty, might not be an entirely good thing. She turned to the boys and saw that Jack was still so very close to the phone. Why was he such an idiot! Agh, he was going to get them all caught, he hadn't even deleted the text! Such a noob, he was.

When Lilith went upstairs, she knew they were goners. Jack hadn't even bothered to delete the text in his haste to put it at the bar! She definately wasn't going to let the Grand Magus use any of her clothes, and Gabrielle would try and kill her if she used any of hers, so she settled on one of Hamish's longest plain shirts. It was big for him, so it would be massive on Vera, and it wasn't in the least see through. Good, she thought triumphantly, waltzing down the stairs. And as predicted, the phone was in Hamish's hand, and he was unlocking it. They were going to be in so much shit.

When Hamish saw the text, at first he was confused, he hadn't written this! Then he realised that if he hadn't, then they must've. "Who wrote this?" he hadn't expected someone to come clean, but the answer Randall gave just set him off even more.

"Well, many people have written 'this' many times in their life, but if you're asking about the text, many people have also written it."

"I MEAN, WHO WROTE THE GOD DAMNED TEXT ON _MY_ PHONE BECAUSE IT CERTAINLY WASN'T ME!"

"It was all of us. Randall wanted to prove that you were together, so we decided this would be a good idea. We didn't know that would happen, though!" Jack was always the easiest to crack under pressure, and everyone was probably hating him right then. But not as much as Hamish did, and he knew it wasn't fair, that he should be mad at all of them, but Jack was the one who had confirmed it, therefore, he was the target.

"I got some clothes..." Lilith's voice floated through the room, piercing into his thoughts. He grabbed the shirt and calmly handed it to Vera, carefully wiping his face of any emotion. She took it gratefully, not having listened to a word of the conversation, and slipped it on underneath the blanket. When he turned back to the others, he seemed to have a bit more composure. "What you guys did today was ridiculous and insanely stupid. I don't know what you were thinking, but don't ever do something like this again. Now I am going to help Vera _process_ what the hell has _actually_ happened and explain that it was _your_ fault!" And with that he turned to the Grand Magus and started to explain to her, completely ignoring the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, this all means the world to me, because no-one has ever much appreciated me, so thank you all SO much for all the kind words! 😁


	4. Just Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of chapter 3 I guess?...

"Why? Why did they do it? Why did he choose me? Why am I different?" Vera had asked him such sensible questions, probably questions he would've asked himself, but he couldn't answer them all. He knew all the answers, he just couldn't bear her knowing. So he had decided to answer the last two instead. He owed her that much at least.

"He chose you because you're a natural leader. You were born to lead. With or without magic you're still a strong, tough, bad-ass natural-born leader. A true alpha. And he knew this, even if you didn't. That's what makes you different. You managed to conivce a pack of the most stubborn wolves that it was a good idea to join The Order. And not just join The Order, but be a part of it, casting spells and incantations, rising in ranks, just like every other practitioner. Because that's just who you are. Not many people can do that, but you can. Because you're special. Unique."

*******************************

After that he had suggested that Vera take a shower, that blood was easier to get off if it was still fresh. She had complied. She had taken off his/her shirt and handed it to him through a slight crack between the door before closing it entirely. Then Hamish decided he would try and make himself useful and clean both his shirt and her new one alike. When Vera had lost her magic, she had taught him a lot of spells, including 'purgetur', the cleaning incantation, which was both very useful and one of his favourites.

So when he was done, he hung the shirt up on the door and went downstairs. There he picked up a book and started to read it. It happened to be about the relationship between Alpha and Tundra. He wondered if this was fate, or coincidence, but he didn't believe in coincidences. He read:

_The relationship between Alpha and Tundra is a very strong one. With both being leaders, they are always fighting for dominance. But with Alpha being a male, and Tundra a female, they often work together being Alpha male and Alpha female. This forms a strong bond between the two so that, when their aims and objectives are established their joint resolution makes them a very formidable team._

_Tundra and Alpha should always communicate to each other and keep things at a balance. Once they trust each other, their combined resolute nature could help them go to great lengths. But their relationship could be seriously affected if both refuse to relax their stubborn nature._

_They complement each other well. They feel a strong attraction to each other, resulting in a stimulating combination. Tundra and Alpha are similar to each other in a lot of ways. But their strong individualities could make them swing to and fro between friendship and contention._

The truth in this really was disturbing. Him and Vera were so very alike that it sometimes shocked him. They were always on the same page, but they sometimes had different ways of doing things, which they weren't willing to give up for the others' sake.

Vera had noticed that he hadn't answered her first question, about why they had done it, but had just skipped on to the second one. She decided not to push this though, as he had probably done it for a reason. Stepping out of the bathroom, with her/Hamish's now clean shirt she felt a cut on her ankle open up again. Out of habit, she said, "Restittuatur", the healing incantation, not expecting anything to happen. Which is why she was shocked when the cut healed, leaving nothing in its place but a little scar. "What the fuck!" she swore not caring if anyone heard.

When Vera came running into the living room he didn't know what to say. When she stopped in front of him he was just confused, putting his book down and staring into her eager Hazel eyes. "Hi?" He smiled nervously up at her. Then she held out her hand. It was scratched and bleeding. Now that all the animal blood was gone, he could see that she was pretty banged up. Then she pleasantly beamed at him and said, "Restittuatur!" and the scratches and cuts were all gone, replaced by thin, almost invisible scars. "When the hell did this happen?!" He was genuinely curious and very shocked. "I don't know, I just, a cut opened up and I tried to heal it, and it _actually_ worked!" she seemed to be in just as much shock as he did.

His shock increased considerably when she leaned down and kissed him. As usual, they both melted into the kiss, her legs swinging up to the side so that she was sitting on his lap, her arms going over his head and around his neck as he held her by the waist.

This also happened to be the time that his pack (or their, now that she was a wolf too) walked into the living room. The only thing he heard was Randall and Gabrielle saying in complete unison, "Told you so!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sonnenreigen for your tips and support in my work and making me a better writer. You don't have to worry about your spelling because it's really amazing for your third language. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Vera slowly broke away from the kiss, muttering under her breath, " _Shit!_ " He thought she'd be embarrassed or mad at herself, but she just smiled slightly and continued, "Oops, I think we're caught!" and laughed a little. Her laugh was so contagious that it made him laugh, which in turn earned them both some very confused glares from their pack.

"Well, this is not the reaction I was expecting... In fact it's kinda disappointing! I was expecting you to, I dunno, jump apart and deny the fact that you are _so_ a thing! I mean, Vermish has a nice ring to it!" Randall exclaimed, to which Gabrielle nodded vigorously.

This seemed alert Vera that this was actually happening. She crawled off of Hamish and sat down next to him. Then seeming to be cold, she curled up into him, moving his arm over her head to rest on her shoulder. Then she looked up at the pack expectantly, as though they had interrupted her when doing some very important work in her office. Hamish loved it when she looked at people like this. It was a perfect portrayal of her, not quite annoyed, but certainly not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Well, while Hamther and Vemera get it on, I'm gonna watch TV!" Randall seemed to be the only one that knew what he was saying sometimes. Even Gabrielle was confused. "Who?"

"You know, Hamther and Vemera. Like Aether and Hemera, Aether God of Upper Air, and Hemera Goddess of Day?" At their blank stairs he just sighed, "Really, nothing? Okay, I seem to be the only one that knows anything about Greek mythology then."

"Wait, weren't they also brother and sister?!" Vera looked alarmed at his proposition as she said this. "Umm, that's besides the point, okay? Just leave me alone, it's harder than you think coming up with names!"

This is when Gabrielle chimed in, as though trying to prove him wrong, "What about Hamchie and Veranica? God, I love Riverdale!"

"Hey, Gabby, I thought we were on the same side here!" His voice emphasised how hurt he was. Vera just sighed and said, "haven't you got homework or something?!"

"Umm, probably, but I can't be bothered, and anyway, I never go to class, if you haven't noticed. I don't even know what classes I signed up for anymore!"

"Well, that's not my problem! And gladly so..." Vera's voice faded into nothingness as she got lost in thought. Hamish loved it when she did this. The way her emotions chased themselves across her face, as though fighting to get out. He loved a lot of things about her, he slowly realised. Her pale, delicate skin, her straight chocolate brown hair, and long, matching, slightly curled lashes that protected her beautiful, Hazel eyes that seemed to absorb all the light in the room. He also loved her perfect crimson nails and slightly puckered matching lips, her long, pianists fingers, and her strong scent of plums and blackberries... 

Then he realised that he was probably doing exactly what she was doing,so quickly snapped himself out of his reverie. He could think about Vera sometime else, but for now, he needed to concentrate, before his pack mocked him for being so utterly infatuated with his teacher. As though reading his mind, Lilith pretty much burst into song, Gabrielle following close behind her.

_"Everybody screamed ("Woo"),_

_When I kissed the teacher._

_And they must have thought they dreamed!_

_Whin I kissed the teacher._

_All my friends at school,_

_They had never seen the teacher blush! ("huh!")_

_She looked like a fool!_

_Nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise-"_

_"When I kissed the teacher!_

_Couldn't quite believe her eyes._

_When I kissed the teacher,_

_My whole class went wild!_

_As I held my breath,_

_The world stood still but then she just smiled!_

_I was in the seventh heaven!_

_When I kissed the teacher-"_

This time it was Hamish who interrupted the end of the verse. "Enough!" he would have interrupted sooner, but he'd just been in complete shock. The way they had both had a song prepared, and one that fit _so well_! "Oh, God, that's enough, please!"

"I should probably get going, it's getting late.." Vera was the first to break the awkward silence that had broken out when he had stopped the two girls singing. "I'll take you? Anything to get me out of here!"

*******************************

As they pulled up her drive, she didn't want Hamish to leave. She was used to this by now, the sense of loneliness she always felt when he left. But he also felt it, so when he walked her to her door, she unlocked it and invited him in. Of course he said yes, he always would, and she led him to _her_ couch. There he asked her if she would like a drink, his eyes immediately going over to the bar, and this time it was her turn to say yes. So he walked over to the bar, Vera following behind, where he made a Grand Magus and a scotch.

"Do you have to leave?"

"You know the sort of comments we'll get from the pack." He avoided saying 'his pack' or 'their pack', more for his sake than hers. "Even if we just talk, they don't know that, and knowing them, they'll assume the worst, I mean, they already do."

"If they already do, then what difference would it make if you stayed?"

It was a good point, he had to admit. Which is why he couldn't help the smile that curled his lips at the corners. So that's exactly what he did. 

*******************************

In the morning, everything seemed to be put in slow motion. Her waking up, her memory returning, her hunger pangs and all her now enhanced senses. It was going to be weird, she thought groggily. Being a werewolf, having something else's voice in your head, having to control her temper. She noted for herself to ask Hamish when she had the chance. Hamish! Right, he was here too. They had gone to bed at about 11:30, when she had curled up to him with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart.

She had fallen asleep almost instantly, feeling his heart beat through her hand. This was an extremely odd occurrence, considering she had had a severe case of insomnia since she was a baby. She remembered as a child getting to sleep at about midnight, only to be woken up by the absolute stillness of the night at about three in the morning, and not being able to get back to sleep. There had also been the times when she had been woken up in the middle of the night, but it hadn't been from insomnia. She remembered her mother screaming at her Dad, throwing plates and mugs, and sometimes even knives. She remembered once even venturing down from her room on the third floor of her house to ask her parents to try and keep it down on the first floor, she had been that tired.

The memories still brought tears to her eyes,the way her mother had completely controlled her father. Locked him out in the cold winter nights, with nothing but the clothes on his back, as she destroyed all his things inside the house. How she had refused to let him in until he apologised. And how Vera had tried to let him in, but couldn't because she didn't even know how to unlock the door, she had been that young.

Then came Hamish's voice, keeping her away from those times, protecting her from the memory of her wicked mother. "Hey, good morning. Are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE COMMENTS!! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE NEGATIVE COMMENT WHICH IS MORE THAN I COULD'VE POSSIBLY ASKED FOR! You guys are so nice and kind and supportive and have got to be the best audience I could have possibly asked for!! xx


	6. Tough Love

"I'm good. Never been better right now."

It was true. At least, in that moment it had been. Which is why when he had asked her to go out with him she hadn't hesitated to say yes. The painful memories were gone. They were exactly that, memories. He was there, protecting her, whether he knew it or not. 

In hindsight, she should've asked him more questions, because, now she didn't even know where they were going. He had assured her that no-one from the University would go there, that not even the pack knew about it, but he hadn't clued as to where. She only knew that he was going to pick her up at seven, sharp, and they'd go from there.

He hadn't actually expected her to say yes. He thought she would've believed it was too risky, that anyone could easily see them and then they'd be goners. So when she had said yes, he had quickly gone to the den to prepare, ignoring the cheeky comments Randall and Gabrielle had made and rushing straight upstairs to his room.

Which left him here, on the floor of his room, staring at his wardrobe as though expecting the perfect outfit to pull itself together. He distantly wondered if there was an incantation for that, but deemed it pointless of trying to find out because it would take too much time. He had picked out numerous outfits, but none of them had been just right. That's when he saw it. It was simple, but elegant. Perfect.

It was a plain black tux with a crisp white shirt that had a silvery lace-design collar. An ash-gray waistcoat and black trousers with classy tawny-brown shoes. He hid them away at the back of the wardrobe so that they would not get destroyed because, knowing his pack, that is what was likely to happen. Then he went downstairs to go and sit and wait. He'd be waiting a long time, he knew, considering it was only 09:49, as his alarm clock said, but he didn't have anything else to do.

Well that's what he thought anyway. But as soon as he came down the stairs, he was bombarded with questions. "Where were you!" "How's _Vera_?" "Did you have a nice time, Hameo? I'm sure you didn't wanna leave poor miss Veriet!" "What's for breakfast!?" "I'm bored! Wanna go to Blade&Chalice?"

Apparently, his pack didn't know the prospect of privacy. Except Lilith, who just wanted to eat a nice breakfast for once, instead of the crap Randall seemed to call cereal. He could respect that, he didn't blame her. So he cooked up some sausages, bacon and eggs, put some bread into the toaster and got them all sat at the table. Then he wolfed down his breakfast (no pun intended) and washed his dish. When he turned back, they had hardly even started eating. 

"Hey, where are you going, we've got questions!" Randall sounded like a little kid that had been excluded out of a game he particularly enjoyed playing. And he looked like it too, with a bit of egg yolk on his chin as he tried to steal Gabrielle's sausages, completely abandoning his own, which Lilith ate after finishing her meal.

"Well they don't matter, because I am not going to answer them anyway." Hamish answered as Gabrielle whacked Randall's hand away from her bacon. "Wait, where'd my food go?!" he looked expectantly at Lilith, who smiled innocently and shrugged as if to say, _you weren't eating them, I couldn't let them feel abandoned_.

"Look, I haven't got time for this, I made you breakfast, you should be able to handle a _day_ on your own!"

"Well, obviously we can, but what's the point when we've got you to do everything for us?"

"That is the same attitude that would get you killed if something were to happen to me, Gabrielle!"

"Oh please, Hamish when does anything happen to _you_?"

"Hey! Lots of things happen to me! I was kidnapped!"

"Wow, you were drunk and couldn't walk to wherever you were going without getting kidnapped! Is that seriously the point you're going to make?" Retorted Gabrielle in a rude tone, which was just her usual tone in Gabrielle standards. "Anyway, where _were_ you going? Isn't that the same night the Grand Wolfie Magus got almost burnt to death?"

"Yeah, Gabby has a point Hamish, where were you going?" On a normal day he would've been able to come up with a sensible answer to this question, but today he was just so full of excitement that he stood there looking like an absolute idiot.

"You were going to see the Grand Magus, weren't you!" It wasn't a question, but a statement, which made Gabrielle just that much smarter than everyone else that she didn't have to ask any questions to figure it out. "Oh my God, he so totally was! Detective Gabby has solved yet another mystery in Hamish's love life! You might be the next Sherlock Holmes!" This earned Randall a look from everyone that you would've given someone who had just said that puppies could secretly shoot lasers out of their butt's.

"She might, but you certainly aren't!" muttered Lilith not-so-under her breath.

That's when the fights broke out. 


	7. Written In The Stars

It was complete chaos. 

Gabrielle had gone for Lilith, who had wolfed out completely, shreds of the clothes she hadn't had time to take off lying on the floor. Jack had turned on Randall, just because he hadn't been in a fight in ages and was kicking him in the shins while Randall punched him in the chest.

"Lilith, no! She's a part of the pack now, you can't tear her apart!"

This did little to calm Lilith, but she did turn to Hamish, which gave Gabrielle the time she needed to escape. Only she didn't use that time to escape, but instead used it to kick off her shoes, peel off one of her many designer shirts and then wolf out as well.

 _Great_ , he thought grumpily, _two out of four wolves wolfed out_. That was actually progress, only, it was the two most vicious wolves that had wolfed out.

He quickly went after them, dragging Jack behind him before Randall could throw in another punch, and stood in between them. He knew neither one would attack him, their Alpha. Their wolf counterparts wouldn't allow it.

And as soon as the fighting had started, it was over. Lilith and Gabrielle changed back to their human forms and Gabrielle gathered up her remaining clothes. Lilith stormed off up the stairs with a 'huff' and Randall walked over to Gabrielle, while Jack just leaned against a beam with his hands crossed over his chest. Then Hamish went into the living room and continued to read the book he had been reading while Vera had showered.

_Tundra and Alpha love to collaborate with each other to make a mark in life. They balance each other well, as Alpha is completely focused on self, while Tundra is all about family and friends. Tundra is more open and honest, while Alpha is more subtle and mysterious. Both partners should control their differences, and then they could learn from each other._

_Alpha is capable of strong and deep feelings. Continual suppression of emotions by Alpha could result in violent, powerful outbursts of uncontrolled passion. Tundra and Alpha express a strong fidelity to each other, a trait springing from their need for emotional security. Tundra is more frank and honest and lay bare her feelings openly, but Alpha is more reserved and reticent. Alpha could teach Tundra how to look beyond the surface and in depth into things, while Tundra could teach Alpha to be more frank and direct. Alpha loves Tundra's logical mind; and Tundra loves Alpha's jealous nature, it makes them feel they are wanted..._

_As Hamish drifted off into the abyss of sleep he dreamt of two wolves. Both Alpha's, both in love and both hurt in the past. But together. They comforted each other, healed one another, until they were both whole again. They disappeared._

_Now Vera took ones place, he, the other. Still they comforted each other, protected one another from the cruel world. They were meant to meet. No matter how it had happened, it was written in the stars. Their relationship had to be. It was the only way, the only thing that made sense in this nonsensical world of nonsense. They fit. The way her arms had made a home around his neck._

_Only they hadn't, for that home had always been there, waiting to be inhabited by the right arms, no-one else's, only Vera's. There had always been a piece missing, even when he had been with Cassie, he only hadn't noticed it was missing because it had never been there. He hadn't parted with it, for he had never been with it before. But there it was. It wasn't just any piece, but it was Vera. Vera was that missing link, the last piece of the puzzle. The one that made him whole-_

And that's when he woke up from his dream of wolves and Vera, broken hearts and speaking stars. Hey, even in his sleep he was a philosopher, it seemed. He groggily checked the time on his phone. 13:06, the screen blared, burning his light deprived eyes even without his enhanced eyesight. _Great_ , he thought, _I've killed about three hours_. Only six hours and fifty-four minutes left.

******************************

The six hours and fifty-four minutes came agonisingly slowly, but by the time they came and went, he was well prepared. He had left the rest of the pack playing beer pong to settle some argument they had had on what to eat again, and then slipped off to get dressed at about 18:40. After that he got in the car, leaving fifteen minutes to drive to her house.

When he pulled up she was glad she had chosen the dress she had. It had become apparent that she had made the right choice when she saw that she had dressed accordingly to how he had dressed. Simple and elegant. Plus black and mauve went excellent together. 

She had chosen a figure hugging, long mauve dress with a long slit along the side, long enough to make you want to see more, but not long enough to let you. He had to say, she knew what suited her.

"So where are we going?" She asked as soon as they had gotten into the car. "You'll see soon enough. Its not far. You'd probably know it."

******************************

'Probably knowing it' apparently meant that she used to go to the place almost every Friday evening. "God, I haven't been here in years! I've been meaning to comes here for months!"

Apparently, Vera loved the classy late-night bar with classic rock music and had been meaning to go there for a while now.Then a song that he had always loved started, so he held out his hand. "Care to dance?" She took it. "I'd love to!"

He leaned down and kissed her hand gently, before spinning her around so that her back was to his chest, and then they started swaying. He was singing softly into her ear, sending chills all the way down her arm where his warm breath touched.

_"'Cause when my back is turned,_

_My bruises shine._

_Our broken fairy tale,_

_So hard to hide._

_I still believe_

_It's you and me 'til the end of time-"_

_"When we collide we come together,_

_If we don't we'll always be apart_

_I'll take a bruise, I know you're worth it_

_When you hit me, hit me hard"_

"Dare you interrupt me while I sing?" He said in mock anger, his arms tightening protectively around her chest.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the spotlight, now could I?"Vera replied, her own hands tightening their grip on his, forcing him closer.

"Certainly not, we couldn't let that happen now could we?" And then he spun her around once again so that they were face to face. They knew what was going to happen before they had even planned for it to happen. He could see it in her face, the way her eyes softened, and her lips tilted slightly at the corners. Then he leaned down, and she up, and their lips collided.

_🎶 You said love_

_Was letting us go against what,_

_Our future is for_

_Many of Horror_

_Our future is for_

_Many of Horror._

The kiss was soft and slow, Hamish savouring the taste of her warm lips, embracing the welcoming and familiar smell of plums and blackberries. Her hands made their way up his back and neck then into his hair where they got tangled up. Neither of them cared about anything else except the other person, the one holding them, supporting them, keeping them from falling apart, for surely, if they let go of one another, is that not what would happen? Would they not just crumble away into a puff of dust, or burn down into a mound of ashes? No, neither could let that happen to the other, or to themselves, for, how would the other go on if they could not?

So, when the kiss was over, they did not let go. No, they did quite the opposite actually. They clung onto each other, their only lifeline, only chance at a new life.

as they put their foreheads together, she could hear his heartbeat in her ears. Or was it hers? _No, it was definitely his_ , she thought decidedly, listening to the unique song his heart beat to. Funnily enough, this reminded her of a song, as the lyrics swam through her head. _My hearts a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo_. She had never paid much credit to the song, as she had never understood it, But now that she did, she couldn't help but smile to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" He looked at her quizzically, wondering why she had such a wide grin on her face. "Nothing. I'm just happy!"

"So miracles really do exist then, huh?" He playfully teased, putting his hand under her chin, tilting it up slightly so that he could see her better. "There we go, now isn't that a much better view?"

"For who?"

"Can it be both?" He replied honestly. "Sure."

They had stopped swaying now, and were just standing there, looking into each others eyes, sea-green meeting hazel. To anyone else it would have been just two lovers holding each other in their arms, but to them it was completely different. It was two people who would do anything for the other, that had previously been on opposite sides, and were still supposed to be, but we're now on a side of there own, almost like a compromise.

Halfway-happy for the two sides, but the happiest they had ever been in the middle of those sides.

"Would you like a drink? I think you'll find that the amount of alcohol you can intake is more than it used to be."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. I could hold my liquor before, well, any of this." She replied doubtfully, leading them both to the bar. "Well then, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" 

They pulled up two stools next to each other and sat down, "Two scotches. Neat." They both said in unison. _Great_ , _they were becoming Gabrielle and Randall_. That didn't make it any less funny though. The way they both knew exactly what the other wanted, because they wanted the same thing. She looked at him and smiled, suppressing a laugh as she did so.

As the night progressed, one drink turned to two, and two to three, and three into four, until, eventually, they decided it would be wise to _not_ get drunk, considering he had to drive her home. His tolerance for alcohol was good, but he didn't want to take any chances. He would've been fine if he was driving himself, but Vera would be with him, and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

So when they decided to leave at about eleven, he had sobered up a considerable amount due to his wolf-enhanced healing.

This turned out to be a good thing, because, When they stepped outside, they were definitely not expecting the two men to come up behind them. He had dealt with many thugs before, so he could control Tundra, however much she wanted to get at them. "Now, why don't we take the lady, and we'll let you live? That sound like a plan?"

"Oh it sounds like a plan, alright. An incredibly stupid, not-very-well-thought-out one, but a plan nonetheless." Hamish said protectively, placing himself slightly in front of Vera, more for the thugs' sakes than hers. "Oh, but we disagree, you see." And he did see. He saw the glint of silver in the ones hand, and saw the same glint of silver in Vera's eyes. " Vera, control it. You have to try and control it!" He whispered urgently, knowing it was hopeless.

She was trying. But it was just _so hard!_ She felt the rising anger uncoiling in her stomach, overwhelming her, enveloping and welcoming her. She looked at Hamish, and they both knew. Suddenly her fingers were splitting open, her senses were sharpening. She could here the people chatting in a plane above her, see a drunken man stumbling down the dark road three streets down, smell the burning scent of alcohol and a curry cooking a couple streets away.

Hamish quickly unzipped her dress, and by the time it had fallen she was no longer there, but a huge dark wolf was standing in her place. "If I were you, I'd run."

And so they did. But not fast enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'halfway-happy' thing is a reference to Stranger Things, as is my name. This is just because I love Stranger Things, no real reason.


	9. All Good Things

"Vera! Vera, where are you?"

He knew it wasn't going to be of any use shouting for her. If anything, it was just going to attract attention to himself. Then he smelt it. _Blood_. He took off running in the direction of the blood.

When Vera had wolfed out, he'd taken off after her, but Alpha had been too fast for him, and he'd lost her. Then he'd started to try and use his senses to try and track her down. That had brought him here. To an alley filled with garbage and the putrid smell of puke, urine and food that had gone off years ago, all mixed in with rotting flesh.

But somewhere, underneath all the stench, was the smell of plums and blackberries. If not for that reason, he would not have daared go into such a revolting place. "Vera? Vera, it's me, Hamish."

Underneath a bloody mound there came a muffled sound. No, it came _from_ the bloody mound, because he'd recognise the chocolate brown hair that had been straggle around haphazardly between patches of blood anywhere. Vera. She was visibly shaking, and he wasn't sure she was able to control it, or if she'd even realised she was. 

"Hey, Vera, it's okay. It's going to be okay." he moved towards her and gently picked her up. Then, realising he couldn't just walk out of an alley with a dirty, bloody woman, he sat down with her on his lap and started comforting her. "It's okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, Vera. You're okay, it's okay."

They both knew it wasn't, but hearing the words coming from him just made you want to believe them. 

It just seemed so tense. The whole situation seemed _wrong!_ So he said the only words that he knew would calm them both down, even if they had never been said before. "Vera, it's okay, it's okay. I love you, Vera."

Initially he hadn't meant to say them in all honesty. They had just slipped out, but the effect was instantaneous. She stopped shaking and curled up into him even more, if that was even possible. "I love you too. I love you too, Hamish."

Then he gently kissed her, on the forehead at first, but then his lips found their way to hers, and they kissed, slowly and steadily. And in it it held all the emotions they had not been able to show or tell the other. 

It would have been a romantic scene, she thought to herself, if the woman hadn't then just spotted them. "Oh God! Are you okay! I should call 9-9-9!"

"Oh no, that's not necessary!" Hamish tried to stop the woman, but she was already on the phone. "Good, they should be here soon. You're going to be okay now." He could here she was trying to use her most calming and soothing voice, but the end result was that she just sounded patronising and sardonic. She realised this and dropped it soon after.

"What are we going to do? My heart beats twice as much as any other human _and_ I heal so much faster! And don't even get me _started_ on when they try to take my temperature!"

"I know, why do you think werewolves are never in hospitals? We've got to find a way to get you away without anyone noticing." Hamish replied evenly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He was probably failing miserably, but Vera was too lost in thought to be bothered.

Then they heard the sirens. _Great_. They were too late. "Shit!" It was another moment that they were both in sync, but there was nothing hysterical about it. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been very active of recent I've just been so immersed in reading all of YOUR fanfiction that I haven't had much time to think about my own. My apologies, but really, can you blame me? I know I can't so, moving on, here it is:

When the sirens had started getting deafeningly closer, Vera had known that they didn't stand a chance. She was weak, her body ached from the transformation and there was no way in hell Hamish would leave her to save himself and sort it out on her own. After all, it would've been a pretty messed up thing to do considering they had just told each other that they loved one another. Hell, she had just told Hamish she loved him! And she meant it! She distantly pondered when this had become the case, but figured it would've been hard enough to find out had she not been worrying about how she was a medical anomoly on her way to the _Hospital_ , so dropped it.

Never, for the life of him, had he felt this helpless. As he sat there, cradling Vera in his arms, trying to cover her up as much as possible, he thought about the possible outcomes of what could happen. None of them seemed good. But seeing Vera's face, probably wearing the same hopeless expression that was matched on his own, was what made it even, if possible, worse.

"I'm so sorry Vera." He couldn't look her in the eyes, it was too much to bear. 

"For what?! You don't have anything to apologise for!" She said it with such passion and force that he couldn't do anything _but_ look her in the eyes. " _You don't have anything to apologise for_ ," She repeated, knowing he wasn't convinced. "You were helping me. Without you I would have been a wreck. Without you, I wouldn't have gone on, it was because of you that I was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. So, no, you don't have anything to apologise for! Forgive me if I'm coming off a little rash, but it's the truth and you deserve to know it, and so I will not let you think otherwise!"

For a moment he just stared at her. Hamish hadn't heard that much emotion from Vera in ages, and even then, only when they were alone, not with a complete stranger that, right now, seemed more than a little awkward standing with her phone still out, probably feeling more than a little like she was interrupting on a private moment.

Then as though snapped suddenly out of his reverie, he swiftly leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, regardless of who was watching. Right then, he didn't care that he had just made the lady standing in front of them so ridiculously uncomfortable, because this was the most comfortable he had ever felt. 

It would have been perfect, if not for two things, Vera thought exasperatedly. One, was that the lady was there (who didn't seem to pleased about it either, she might add). And two, was that that was when the Ambulance decided to arrive.

They stopped their ear-splitting screech and hopped out of the van, muttering words of complete nonsense to her, about how she had just been through quite an ordeal, but she was going to be fine now. She distantly remembered them wanting to take her to the hospital, as they wrapped a warm, soft blanket around her. Though, with her jaw set determinedly, she had refused, sounding very much like a child as she did so, saying that she wouldn't leave unless Hamish could come with her. He had promised, if only to satisfy her for he wouldn't have anyways, that he wouldn't leave her side.

And he hadn't. 


End file.
